The Outsiders plus 2
by ily0213forever
Summary: Another family moves into the neighborhood and joins the gang, they have a secret, their abused. WARNING: Child Abuse, swearing, and maybe cutting in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 meeting the new greasers

I dont own the outsiders but I do own Kaila and Paul Drexel

* * *

Chapter 1- Meeting the new greasers

**Sodapop's POV:**

I sat on the steps of my house with the gang not countin' Darry and we watched as another family moved into the neighborhood.

"Looks like we got new meat movin' into that _beautiful _estate, huh?" Two-bit said looking at us with a beer in his hand.

Pony and me looked at him and Steve pushed him off of the ledge he was sitting on and his beer spilt all over himself. We all laughed as Two-bit got up but Pony looked back over at the house across the street and saw a girl, that looked about his age and their older brother that looked like he was my age and my guess the other two were their parents. I could tell Pony was in deep thought, but they came to a stop real fast when Two-bit put him in a head lock.

"Looks like Pony here, has got himself a crush! Ha!" Two-bit yelled really loud and me and Steve laughed, you could tell Pony really didn't want the neighbors to hear because it probably wasn't true, but he fought back so I decided to stop it.

"What are you doing?" Darry said as he got out of the truck.

"Nothing," I said as I laughed.

"I meant all of you, are you watching them move in?" he asked. Nobody made a noise as we looked at each other, we really didn't know how pathetic we were being until somebody actually said it out loud to us.

"Wow…" Steve said, "It is a Saturday and we are sitting here watching Two-bit's neighbors move in." We all got up and walked out of the yard and wondered what to do next.

"Let's go and meet them, I mean it isn't like we are never going to anyway." I said. None of us said anything but this was one of those silences that everybody knew what everybody was thinking. So we all went in a group over by Two-bit's place and met the new people.

**Kaila's POV:**

When I saw the house we were moving into, I was just happy that we were out of our old neighborhood. ANYWHERE would be better than that place, but I don't wanna get that far into it, alls that I will tell ya it that we look out for each other, well my brother and me do. I sat on the back of the moving truck with my brother, Paul, and saw guys, the ones that were watching us bring our stuff into the house earlier, come over this way and I taped Paul on the shoulder and turned his head and looked over and saw them come over. (Paul is two years older then me and he is like the best person in the world.) I jumped down from the truck as well as Paul. One of them started talking to me and Paul.

"Hey, I am Ponyboy Curtis," he said.

"I'm Sodapop, Pony's older brother"

_Are they telling me the truth?_

"I am Two-bit"

_Defiantly a joke… has to be! They think I am stupid._

"And unlike these three _I _actually have a real name. I'm Steve"

_They were serious…_

Ponyboy started talking again, "And my older brother is at home right now, his name is Darryl but we all call him Darry."

"Thanks, I am Kaila" I said. "This is my older brother, Paul, and our parents are in the house I think, but you don't need to know them."

"Okay then," Ponyboy said. "Well we are all bored here and were wondering if you guys and we wanted to go and do something."

"Um…" I looked at Paul and he looked at me. We all knew what we were thinking but we went ahead anyway.

"Sure, I guess," Paul said.

"Watcha wanna do?" I said finally getting off the back of the truck.

"Lets all hop the fence and go to the movies," Two-bit suggested.

"Alright," we agreed and we left.

--AFTER THE MOVIE--

**Sodapop's POV:**

Me, Pony, Paul, and Kaila walked back from the movie, Two-bit and Steve left in the middle of it because they were bored. My guess is that they went to the dingo and got drunk.

"Hey Kaila, Paul, wanna come over for a while?" Pony asked.

"Sure," Kaila said to Pony. It seemed that in one night we had all become friends.

"Hey! Ponyboy! Come here!" Darry yelled from the front door. Kaila and Pony turned around so fast I am surprised they didn't get whip-lash. "You got homework to do and it is Sunday… night!"

"Um, we gotta get home anyway, we are probably in enough trouble as it is too so…" Kaila said.

"Alright, see ya in school tomorrow then," Pony said.

**Paul's POV:**

Kaila and I went across the street to our new house.

"Paul, we are in _SO _much trouble. What is dad going to say?" Kaila told me.

"I know, hopefully he is asleep so we don't have to deal with him tonight," I said trying to comfort her. We walked into the run-down house and heard the TV on. Kaila and I slowly and quietly walked into the house hoping that our dad wasn't awake and if he was asleep we sure as hell didn't wanna wake him up.

"Where in hell were you two?!" dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

_Shit, we are so dead _I thought to myself.

"Dad, we used to come in later than this and you were never mad," Kaila told him. He walked closer to us and hit Kaila across the face; she held her hand where he hit her.

"_DON'T _you _EVER_ talk back to me!" Dad screamed at her.

"Dad, don't! Please!" I told him with sympathy, hoping that he would just leave us alone tonight, and thank God he did. He grabbed his beer and went back to the couch and Kaila and I went to the back hallway to our rooms.

"You okay?" I asked. I knew she was because we have gone through worse and she was okay, but I just thought I would ask.

"Yea, I am fine, thanks," She said back at me.

"Okay, well you have school tomorrow so you should get to sleep," I said. I hugged her and she went to her room and fell asleep, but I stayed awake in my bed thinking, they weren't about anything in particular, just thoughts. Then I decided to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 morning and school

Paul's POV

Paul's POV

It was about 5:00AM when I woke up the next day for school. I yawned and got out of bed reminding myself that I should probably wake Kaila up before mom and dad start yelling, that _always _puts Kaila in a good mood… NOT! But I don't blame her, them fighting doesn't make me any happier either.

I groaned as I got up and made way through the hall to Kaila's door. I knocked on it twice then entered. There she was, asleep just like I thought!

"Kaila, get up," I kicked the side of her mattress on her bed and that jolted her awake.

"I am, I am." She said as she got up and out of her bed. I went back to my room and got ready for school.

--About 15 minutes later--

I started walkin' from the back hall where my room was, to the kitchen.

"A'right Kay!" I yelled. "Let's get goin'! Mom and Dad are gettin' up as I speak." I walked into the kitchen to find Kaila going worried after what I just said. I heard her cuss under her breath as she got up from the table in a hurry.

"Yea, then I say we gotta go and like, fast!" she told me.

"Why?" I said as I walked over to the fridge. I opened it up and saw it mostly empty except for milk, some eggs and a couple slices of tangy summer sausage, and right then I knew why she was in a hurry, no beer for dad. "Oh, that's why."

"Uh huh!" she said lookin' back towards the hall that our parents were comin' down and we ran like hell to the front door. We just got out as I heard the yellin' of our Dad's voice but I ignored it and kept walkin.

Ponyboy's POV

I walked down the street with Two-bit when I started hearin' people yellin'.

"Wonder what that is," Two-bit said. Just then Paul and Kaila came runnin' out their house.

"Hey Kaila, Paul," I said as we met up.

"Top 'o' the mornin' Ponyboy, fancy the day we are having here?" Kaila said in a bad Irish accent. I laughed along with Two-bit as Paul just raised one eyebrow and chuckled.

"Yea, as you can tell, I am not Irish," she said smiling.

"No shit!" I said still laughing. "So what was all that yelling coming from your house?"

"It's nothin, our dad got mad already," Paul answered. I nodded.

"Speakin' of yelling, what the hell was going on in your class yesterday Pone?" Two-bit asked me.

I looked at him. "I am taking a guess sayin' you heard," Two-bit nodded so I kept talkin', "Bunch of socs got bored, started flinging pencils and one hit me in the head so I flung it back and it hit Mrs. Burg. She completely forgot about the quadratic formula assignment." I told them.

"Ooo, quadratic formula, that's my cue," Kaila said as she turned around and started walkin the other way. Two-bit, Paul and me all laughed as Two-bit snatched her by the arm and she turned around and kept walking.

"Hey I don't blame you kid, but Paul here was to far away so I got ya for him." He said. Kaila smirked, laughed, and kept up with us. We walked up the steps to the front door of the school and entered. We could see the social groups of the city real clear here. Socs, middle and greasers, and when something like this happens, you can tell something big is gonna go on later. You can just feel it.

Two-bit's POV

"Hey Mikey!" I yelled towards the other guys. Pony, Kaila and Paul all left for their classes but I hate my first hour class so I usually skip it. "Hey Mikey, what's goin' on here?" I asked. He clearly knew what I was talking about.

"Socs will be socs, they are just tryin to scare us shitless, they have nothin planed." Mikey told me.

"Alright then," I said goin to my locker.


End file.
